gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gilbert Jamal Smith
| birth_place = Jersey City, New Jersey, United States | fighting_out_of = Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | death_date = | death_place = | height = 5' 9" ( 175 cm ) | weight = 185 lb ( 84 kg ) | weight_class = Welterweight | reach = 75.5" (192 cm) | style = MMA | rank = | stance = | team = | trainer = Castle Rock BJJ, Factory X Muay Thai, Victory MMA | years_active = 2009–present | mma_win = 8 | mma_kowin = | mma_subwin = | mma_loss = 2 | mma_koloss = | mma_subloss = | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | other = | occupation = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = | updated = January 28, 2014 }} Gilbert Jamal Smith is an American mixed martial artist who fights in the Canadian promotion Maximum Fighting Championship (MFC) which airs on AXS TV. retrieved on January 28, 2014 He was also a contestant on The Ultimate Fighter 17 reality television show. He was known on the show for his colorful descriptive language which continued in his career off of the show as well. retrieved on January 28, 2014 The Ultimate Fighting Championship describes his style as well rounded between submissions, striking and takedowns. retrieved on January 28, 2014 He is currently a Brazilian jiu-jitsu brown belt. References Mixed martial arts record | Win | align=center| 8-2 | Jason South | Unanimous Decision | Maximum Fighting Championship 39: No Remorse | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | |- | Win | align=center| 7-2 | Donnie Liles | Unanimous Decision | Sparta Combat League: Havoc at the Hellespont | | align=center| 3 | | Loveland, Colorado, United States | middleweight championship |- | Win | align=center| 6-2 | Jason Lee | Submission (rear naked choke) | Prize Fighting Championship 2 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 3:26 | Denver, Colorado United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 5-2 | Bubba McDaniel | Submission (arm bar) | The Ultimate Fighter 17 Finale: Faber vs. Jorgensen | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 2:49 | Las Vegas, Nevada, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 5-1 | TJ Nunnaley | Submission (rear naked choke) | Ultimate Top Team Fights 8 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 3:25 | Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 4-1 | Willie Smalls | Submission (rear naked choke) | Annihilation 40 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:34 | Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 3-1 | Michael Riggs | Submission (arm bar) | Annihilation 38 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:21 | Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | |- | Loss | align=center| 2-1 | Justin Guthrie | Unanimous Decision | Annihilation 34 | | align=center| 5 | | Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 2-0 | Kenneth Seegrist | Unanimous Decision | Annihilation 32 | | align=center| 3 | | Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 1–0 | Sidiah Parker | Submission (rear naked choke) | Annihilation 31 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 3:20 | Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States | Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists